


Exposure

by underwater_owl



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Rule 63, Rule 63 Kirk, Squirting, like gunplay only with phasers, like one paragraph longer than a pwp but who are we kidding, simultaneous orgasms are a myth and kirk calls bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwater_owl/pseuds/underwater_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a kink meme prompt requesting rule 63!Kirk.  The good Captain and Khan get up to no good in a brief lull in the action.  Jim Kirk is not a woman to be underestimated.</p>
<p>http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=235679#t235679</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

The more time Khan spends near Captain Jim Kirk, the more of an enigma he finds her to be. He'd initially mistaken her for a man, under layers of leather, sending fists flying at him with impressive (for a mere human) force. He'd only realized it was an impression she deliberately cultivated much later, when he'd seen her in her Starfleet uniform.

Unlike the rest of her crew she seemed to prefer the pants and shirt rather than the short shift-dress. With her hair cut unfashionably short and the broad, strong expanse of her shoulders, at first glance it would still be easy to miss the subtle curve of breast and hip, to ignore the fullness of her mouth in the light of that distracting, predatory smirk.

Distracting is a word for it.

"I've done it before." She announces to him, breezily, in the air lock. Perhaps with a little more to prove, the look of incredulity he gives her prompts her to add, "Vertically, a drop from outer atmosphere. A few hundred thousand feet onto a platform about the size of the bridge. The target was a little bigger, but gravity, and Romulans shooting at us- in comparison this will be a piece of cake." The clap she gives his shoulder is a little too firm to be anything other than a tiny bit hostile. "Which is good, because only two out of three of us survived the last one. Still, I'm lucky and you're Superman, what could possibly go wrong?"

He drops into a crouch to let her chew on his silence, and then they fly.

\----

A lot more happens between that moment and the two of them clawing at each others' clothes in a Jefferies tube, but to Khan it's all a bit of a blur of red flashes of frustration, irritating Scotsmen and the sound of bones crunching. He has the phaser she gave him, but operates largely hand-to-hand nonetheless. It doesn't make sense to draw too much attention to their location with the distinct sound of weapons discharge. Besides, it encourages her to do the same, and he enjoys watching her brutality.

There's some pretense- he tells her that the crew will clear through this deck quickly if they wait here a few minutes, that they'll make their way to the bridge in a moment but they have to stay here and stay silent just a few minutes longer.

He isn't sure that she believes him, but then she has her legs up around his waist and her hands in his hair, dragging herself up his body without care for his comfort or for any sort of propriety. He shoves her hard into the bulkhead, and gets a hand between them, then down the front of her federation slacks (she belts them, they hang loose and awkward and underneath her body is more woman than he'd imagined) and over her cotton underthings.

Khan is tempted, for a moment, to take his time, and then she wrenches him ferociously closer and sinks her teeth into his shoulder. He slips his fingers into her and finds her wet, and knows she has been since they dove out into the black together.

"That's it, baby," she whispers, low and just vulgar enough that it jars him into a growl, which only eggs her on, "we don't have much time. Are you going to give it to me?"

He's old-fashioned, but even here she strikes him as masculine in her hunger. Her hips are already riding against his hand, while she whispers impatient little pleas that come out more like orders than anything else. She knows what she wants, and the memory of Pike doesn't seem to figure into it when she moans low and deep as they finish their ungainly scramble and his cock slides into her while she chants "Yes, fuck, do it, this so so _wrong,_ harder-"

Khan fights a moment, regains his footing, and then sets to fucking her hard and fast, with time they don’t really have to spare. Luckily she's eager and writhing, hungry and entirely determined, moving her hips so that he understands just where she wants it. His thumb drags down between her legs, a rough scrape over her clit, while she tells him that it's the hardest she's ever been fucked, even that one time that- but he covers her mouth with his hand there, because he really doesn't think they should be overheard.

The sight of the surprise on her face at the sudden obstruction to her breathing is enough to make him come, shoving himself up into her a last few times, hard enough he knows she'll feel bruised, deep and intimate, that the run they have ahead of them is going to be a fight for her.

She's panting raggedly against his hand when he opens his eyes again to meet hers. Her blue eyes swallowed up by pupil, she's nakedly shivering.

He could do so very, very much with that reaction. He settles instead for pulling out of her, dropping her legs down, and spinning her viciously so that her back is to his chest, so he's still manhandling her a little by the jaw, but now so she's splayed open with her back to his. Her hands lift jerkily to brace up, almost an afterthought. Though he's fairly sure she's already come he knows he has her close again.

The mostly unused phaser is still at his side, and he lifts it now, tracing it slowly up her thigh, over the few bare inches of skin over the top of her dragged down pants, then snagging idly at her command gold shirt and tugging it upwards, revealing a little more of her belly. He pulls her chin up a bit more, and knows she knows he could gut her like a fish.

She whimpers, throaty and full of the most twisted need he's ever heard, and the sound makes his cock twitch. If only they had more time.

"Don't be frightened, Captain," he purrs to her, letting his voice slip low, while the tip of the weapon skates downwards too. He kicks her legs apart a little, and has to better cover her mouth again because she’s crying out raggedly while the tip of the weapon plays just over her, "You locked it on stun, remember?"

Even slick as she is, and open from him, the press of the tip into her is rough, a stretch. She arches desperately, and he only gets the chance to push it into her once, twice. The tip of the phaser maybe a shallow inch inside when she comes. This time it rips out of her from somewhere much deeper, he feels the splash against his hand in a rush of heat, and hears the scream she muffles into his palm.

She's still dripping down his wrist and fingers when he works the phaser out of her, and cautiously, carefully buttons her back up, keeping a hand on her back to make sure she doesn't drop to her knees, casting an eye over the mess on the floor before deciding there's really little to be done now.

"Good thing they make these waterproof, since that thing with Bolarus IX." Says Kirk, dreamily, before glancing over her shoulder at him. Some of the shrewdness is already back in her expression, slowly touching down to ground again.

He hadn't explicitly intended to seduce her into openness, but he’d be a liar if he said the thought hadn't crossed his mind as a potential benefit of this little mess. Which is why Khan is stunned to hear himself rasp, sincerely;

"Please help me get them through this. Do with me what you must, but them live, away, safe from the grasp of your Federation. Stand between me and them and I'll break your neck, but help them and you have nothing to fear."

It's a child's mistake, bargaining with desperation, clumsy threats and a promise laced with a little too much 'I'll do anything,' and he regrets it the moment he sees her expression close off that last fraction, watches the formidable tactician that she is look him up and down, fearless and sharp.

"I don't want to hurt your crew, Khan," she says, finally, the kind of half promise he's come to expect, full of sentiment and signifying nothing. She takes the phaser from him, and wipes it off on the front of her leg, before handing it back to him. "It's time to keep moving."

He isn't sure that anything at all has changed, but the brush of her fingers against his as she pushes the weapon back into his hand gives him a flutter of a feeling he'd almost forgotten. They start out into the corridor together, and he dares to hope.


End file.
